Rhopalocera
by jimingotyesjam
Summary: "Maukah kau berjanji padaku? Aku takut Jika aku melepas tanganmu, kau akan terbang jauh dan hancur," KookMin - JiKook - BottomJimin For event BANGTAN FICTIONVERSARY
1. Chapter 1

**-Rhopalocera-**

Layaknya bunga mawar, dibalik durinya yang tajam dan keanggunanya, mereka hanyalah sepucuk bunga. Mahkota mereka dapat runtuh setiap saat.

Kesalahan tak terhindarkan. Jungkook telah melukai tangannya karena memegang mawar terlalu erat. Setitik darah muncul di permukaan telapak tangannya. Rasa sakit itu tak sebanding dengan mawar yang ia putus dari akarnya. Tak sebanding dengan kehidupan yang pemuda itu renggut dari bunga indah berduri tersebut.

 _"Maukah kau berjanji padaku? Aku takut Jika aku melepas tanganmu, kau akan terbang jauh dan hancur,"_

 _"Mungkin tak akan ada yang terjadi,"_

 _"Aku bisa kehilangan mu,"_

Tergulai tak berharga menatap kosong ke bawah, Jungkook menjulurkan tangannya mengambil bunga mawar yang tergeletak di lantai dingin. Berjarak, juluran tangannya terhenti. Ketakutan menderai seluruh tubuhnya, gemetar gugup yang dilakukannya sekarang. Takut. Menakutkan saat harus kehilangan mahkota mawarnya yang sudah layu. Rontok. Tak berbekas. Meninggalkan guratan luka di telapak tangannya.

 _"Dalam kegelapan, kau bersinar seperti kupu-kupu. Dengan tangan kecil mu, bahkan aku lupa tentang realita,"_

Walau layu, mahkota masih berdiri dengan kokoh. Terlihat kuat dari jauh, ketika kau sentuh ia akan hancur. Berkeping-keping. Memisahkan diri dari yang lain.

 _"Seperti belaian angin yang lembut, seperti sinar debu yang melayang. Kau berada di sana, namun aku tak bisa menyentuhmu,"_

Pupil kecoklatannya bergerak gelisah. Mencoba mengembalikan kehidupan yang sudah ia renggut. Namun kematian bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa ia campuri. Bagaimanapun juga Jungkook telah membunuh barang berharganya.

Dan kini, mawar layunya telah kehilangan arah karenanya.

Karena Jungkook.

 _"Aku masih tak percaya, semuanya tampak seperti mimpi. Kumohon jangan menghilang,"_

Layu, di batas ambang kehidupannya. Bunga itu masih tetap tersenyum padanya, tersenyum tulus. Membuat butiran berlian yang ia tahan berjatuhan begitu saja. Di dalam ruangan itu, desahan kepedihan mengudara tak terhentikan.

Park Jimin.

Mawar yang kehidupannya telah ia hancurkan.

 _"Dari hatiku datang suara kosong. Apakah ini mimpi atau kenyataan, aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Potongan-potongan yang mencair dalam gelap, aku hanya ingin menghilang seperti itu. Karena cintaku untuk selamanya,"_

 ** _You're like a butterfly_**

 ** _From afar I try to steal you_**

 ** _If I touch you, I'll lose you_**

 **Rhopalocera**

 **END**


	2. bonus track

bonus track

 _dia_ dan _aku_. berpadu menjadi sebuah rangkaian kata _kami_ dan berjalan lebih halus ke _kita_. rumit jika dilihat, dan sederhana bila dirasakan. mata yang menyadari sebuah tepukan tangan sepihak serta telinga yang dapat mendengar sahutan samar.

 _dia_ menghindar, dan berusaha terbang jauh dariku. pada kenyataannya tetap hinggap dan menghisap setitik madu dariku. malu-malu namun liar.

"aku tidak bisa tidur karena jimin hyung terus memeluku akhir-akhir ini."

wajahnya frustasi menyimpan senyum kecil di bibirnya. kenyamanan yang seolah ia jelaskan layaknya penderitaan.

ribuan manik menatap penuh kejelian, setitik kesalahan dapat membongkar segalanya. menimbulkan kecemasan yang sebenarnya _kami_ sukai.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"hanya mencari tentang jikook, umh, _kita_."

hanya aku yang menatapnya, yang berada di depannya, yang dapat merasakan bagaimana secercah cahaya muncul dibeberapa titik wajahnya. tidak ada yang mengira bahwa si pembohong ini menjadi jujur bersamaku.

* * *

setan kecil ini begitu nakal, suka menyalahkan, dan bertindak semena-mena seolah dia adalah pangeran yang tak bersalah, atau memang kenyataannya begitu?

jangan percaya, karena sebenarnya senyumnya menyimpan begitu banyak keliaran yang menakutkan namun nikmat.

dan ketika _dia_ membimbingku menuju dunia putih yang memunculkan rasa puas disekujur tubuh, tidak ada kata lain selain aku mencintainya.

 _dia_ dan _aku_ , _kami_ , _kita_ saling mencintai…,

dibalik drama yang sengaja dibuat untuk mengelabuhi.

percaya atau tidak, adalah _keputusanmu_.

end


	3. bonus track 2 - but you didn't

langit kelam menemani, bulan sabit berhiaskan pelangi samar, udara dingin bergerak memercikan angin yang menampar kulit, menusuk hingga ketulang.

bayang-bayang gelap menyelimuti disekitar. melahirkan rasa bersalah yang begitu dalam. mencoba menghilangkan jati diri untuk kemudian membunuh jungkook secara perlahan, dalam dan menyakitkan.

begitu banyak permintaan maaf yang disalurkan dari hati, dan berakhir di bibir yang kelu. namun hanya keheningan yang menjawab, hanya sapuan dingin angin di wajah yang menyapa, meluncurkan tuduhan menyakitkan yang seolah tiada hentinya. airmata tak menjelaskan masalah, tak membenarkan kesalahan, dan tak berarti apapun.

 _pria kecil itu menatap penuh kasih. cahaya terang tersimpan diantara maniknya yang indah. bara api hangat tersisa disudut hatinya. senyumnya bagaikan musim gugur,_ menjatuhkan kedalam pesona _._ hanya untuk jungkook, ia memberikan segalanya _._

menolak dan menahan dibalik dusta yang begitu dalam. menarik dan mengulur kasih yang ia coba jalin dengan jungkook. memutar dan meluruskan keadaan, yang berakhir dengan penyesalan tak terhingga. membuat tanda tak terlihat yang menembus ke tulang.

 _sampah tak lagi berguna ketika menjadi sampah._

* * *

 _remember that time i forgot to help you with your move and cancelled at short notice?_

 _i thought you'd get mad at me, but you didn't_

* * *

 _remember when i broke two plates when i was doing the dishes so they made you do it?_

 _i thought you'd hate me, but you didn't_

* * *

 _remember that time i'd dragged you to the park? and it really was raining like you said it would_

 _i thought you'd say 'i told you so.', but you didn't_

* * *

 _remember when i flirted with my friend to make you jealous? and you really did get jealous_

 _i thought you'd leave me, but you didn't_

* * *

 _remember when i promised to bake you the best birthday cake but ended up messing it up?_

 _i thought you'd get really upset, but you didn't_

* * *

 _remember that day i get tired of our schedule and ran out slamming the door behind me?_

 _i thought you'd give me up, but you didn't_

* * *

 _yes, there were a lot of things you didn't do, but you put up with me._

 _loved me, protected me_

* * *

 _there were lots and lots of things,_

 _that i wanted to make up to you, when you returned home_

 _but you didn't_

* * *

 _i'm sorry_ jimin _hyung_

* * *

 _rip_ park jimin, 9 september 2xxx

* * *

end


	4. im ur man

Mereka bertemu ketika sekolah menengah. Ketika Jeon Jungkook pertama kali masuk ke sekolahnya, ia bertemu Park Jimin yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya. Berbeda dengan Jungkook yang _introvert_ , Park Jimin terlalu _easy going_. Hampir seluruh murid dan guru mengenal Jimin. Ia selalu menyapa orang disekitarnya, tersenyum malu namun ramah, berkelakuan sopan dengan guru ketika Jeon Jungkook memilih untuk berjalan acuh—karena terlalu malu.

Ditahun keempat Jimin, Jungkook masih berada di tahun keduanya. Bahkan ketika Jungkook sudah lama memperhatikan _the fluffiest and double sweet with extra whipped cream boy_ —Taehyung, sahabat Jungkook yang juga sahabat Jimin menyebut Jimin begitu (dan diam-diam Jungkook menyetujuinya) ia sama sekali belum mengambil langkah. Hanya mengorek informasi dari Taehyung yang kebetulan juga sahabat Jimin.

Setelah Taehyung mendengar keluhan _cheesy_ Jungkook ("Parfum Jimin- _hyung_ seperti bau _Banana Kick_ , aku jadi ingin memakannya ,") ("Makan Jimin _ie_ atau _Banana Kick_?") (" _Banana Kick_ selalu yang terbaik, setelah Jimin- _hyung_ ,") ia memutuskan menjadi _wingman_ untuk kedua _dorky friends_ nya. Dan acara kencan buta dimulai. Saat-saat manis itu membuat Jungkook benar-benar buta.

Pada kencan ke 10, 4 bulan setelah mengenal, Jungkook mendapat ciuman pertamanya yang tidak akan terlupakan karena ciuman semanis gula dan sehangat ketiak dan seindah paha Jimin memiliki tempat special di ingatannya. Terasa seperti sebuah kemenangan yang tidak bisa ia bandingkan dengan apapun, bahkan mendapatkan _Merchandise Iron Man_ _Limited Edition_ tidak terasa semenang itu. Seperti, _akhirnya_!

Hubungan mereka sangat menyenangkan, seperti Jimin yang romantis dan Jungkook yang _playful_. Mereka merasa cocok satu sama lain, mengklaim belahan diri, setengah mati—yang ditanggapi Taehyung dengan sinis, well, rasanya ditinggalkan kedua sahabatnya beromantis ria _sangat_ tidak menyenangkan _sekali_ , sampai-sampai harus dibuat tidak baku dan digaris bawahi (" _gross, get a room guys_.") (" _stfu_ ,") ("yah! _Im still your hyung_!") ("yea, _a_ _ **single**_ _hyung_ ") (" _u piece of shit_.")

Saat Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung meninggalkan sekolah menengah untuk kuliah, Jeon Jungkook sendirian lagi. Tapi ia tidak merasa kesepian, dua tahun sendirian tidak masalah baginya, ia sudah terbiasa. Sampai ketika Jungkook berada ditahun terakhirnya di sekolah menengah, ia semakin sibuk, dan Jimin tak kalah sibuknya. Mereka kehilangan kontak, tidak ada lagi pesan manis selamat pagi, tidak ada lagi si romantis Jimin dan si _playful_ Jungkook, tidak ada lagi kencan bertiga dengan wajah kecut Taehyung. Walaupun begitu Jungkook berusaha baik-baik saja dan mulai terbiasa hidup tanpa kehadiran si _hyung_ mungil yang _pernah_ mengisi hatinya. Tapi mungkin saja pernah bukanlah pernah, karena Park Jimin _selalu_ ada di relung hatinya. Dan mungkin Jeon Jungkook tidak baik-baik saja.

Memasuki fakultas fotografi, Jungkook bukan lagi Jeon Jungkook saat sekolah menengah. Seperti cerita klise lainnya, tentu saja Jeon Jungkook terkenal dengan mudah. Ia tumbuh dengan baik, nilai sempurna dan memiliki tubuh yang bagus dan penampilan yang menakjubkan karena kebanyakan dari fakultas fotografi membosankan membuatnya seperti serigala ditengah domba, ia adalah seni dari seni.

Dua bulan setelah kuliah, ia bertemu lagi dengan Park Jimin. Seorang yang telah membuatnya banyak berubah, entah harus berterimakasih atau marah. Ia tidak banyak berubah, masih _the fluffiest and double sweet with extra whipped cream_ man—not boy anymore. Cara kedua telapak mungilnya bersembunyi di lengan bajunya membuatnya semakin manis, bukan lagi _double sweet_ tapi _triple sweet._ Tampilannya semakin dewasa, surai yang dulunya suka diwarnai berbagai macam warna kini berubah menjadi hitam pekat yang sesuai dengan sepasang mata indahnya. Tahu begitu, Jungkook tersenyum lega namun diwaktu yang sama terasa kecut, berfikir bahwa Jimin baik-baik saja tanpanya.

Waktu ini ia benar-benar bertemu Park Jimin. Di kafe manis yang mungil—mengingatkannya dengan Jimin. Jungkook tertawa kecil, Park Jimin yang terkejut benar-benar manis, dan Jeon Jungkook sangat merindukan kehadiran Park Jimin. Seperti gemas namun ingin menangis diwaktu yang sama.

"Lama tidak bertemu," Jungkook terkejut suaranya tidak bergetar, walau tenggorokannya tercekat.

Park Jimin berkedip dua kali sebelum tersenyum kecil, dan Jeon Jungkook membalas senyumnya tanpa menyadari bibir yang lebih tua bergetar.

"Tidak ada pelukan selamat datang untukku?" Jungkook bertanya diselingi nada kecut, "oh, bahkan tidak ada pelukan kelulusan."

Park Jimin menatap kebawah, sekejap bahunya bergetar namun Jungkook memilih untuk tidak peduli.

Melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda Jimin akan menjawab, Jungkook meneruskan, "Kenapa kau sangat kejam padaku?" Park Jimin tersentak dan menatap Jungkook dengan penuh rasa bersalah, Jungkook dapat melihat matanya yang basah, oh, betapa ia ingin mengusap air mata itu dan membawa yang lainnya dalam pelukan, "aku tidak tahu akan separah ini, tapi kau benar-benar sialan!" Jimin semakin bergetar, dan Jungkook mendengar isakan kecil, "kau benar-benar sialan karena membuatku benar-benar bahagia hanya dengan senyumanmu! Kau.., kau membuatku terjerat padamu dan tak mampu menghapus satu foto pun dari ponselku, kenapa kau sesialan itu?!" Jeon Jungkook memejamkan matanya, menarik nafas dalam sebelum kembali menatap jauh kedalam manik sepekat malam Jimin, "sekarang aku disini untuk membalas dendamku padamu, jika dulu Jeon Jungkook memintamu untuk berkencan dengannya, kini aku, Jeon Jungkook _memerintahkanmu_ untuk menikahinya,"

Dan Park Jimin tidak pernah sesedih dan sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

 _Kecuali ketika dulu saat Jeon Jungkook memintanya berkencan di sekolah menengah._

 _Dimulai waktu ini, Jeon Jungkook tidak akan pernah melepaskan Park Jimin._

 _Juga sebaliknya._

End

ps. yea, still cliché and childish like all my stories. btw long time no see, have a nice day.


End file.
